Eyes To Eyes
by LycoX
Summary: In which Lana ISN'T knocked out or dazed long enough for when Clark saves her from Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes To Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Cause the numerous knock outs for Lana (and others) got really old. Takes place during season 3's 'Obsession'.**

* * *

Lana thanked her lucky stars for the fact she didn't end up getting knocked out after Alicia shoved her into the column. As she'd had enough of getting knocked out thank you very much! Heck, it was starting to make her worry she was going to have permanent brain damage if it kept up and that scared her. "And now you'll never know." Alicia told her in a freakishly calm manner with that knife held high in the air.

Clearly talking about whatever secret of Clark's that she had somehow become privy too. Part of Lana felt it wasn't fair that a girl he barely knew had somehow learned his secret when they'd known one another longer. Had both somehow found out what the other could do and that's why she knew? Because Clark didn't have a choice? Or was Alicia just really crazy? As it was, it was clear Alicia could either move really fast like Emily had been able to do or in another fashion of some kind. "A-Alicia, just stop!"

Unfortunately, the Blonde didn't listen but luck would be on Lana's side this night as Clark, much to the young lady's surprise, suddenly appeared and called out Alicia's name. This got her attention and whether or not Clark had realized Lana was paying attention, she would watch as he threw out some sort of can in the other girl's direction. And then… Then somehow made fire of all things appear from his eyes! Making for Lana's eyes to widen as the beams of heat hit the can and a red substance exploded from it. Said substance covering Alicia all over and even on the floor. Alicia began to sob as she fell to her knees with the knife clattering to the ground.

Allowing for Lana to see some sort of flickering green mist come off of her. But whatever it was, it clearly wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. It was then that Clark noticed Lana had been watching the whole thing and a look of fear came about on his face. Lana carefully made her way to him and hugged him in relief, not caring at the moment that he could shoot fire from his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked of her in concern while trying to squash down his fear.

He felt her nod as Alicia begged to know why he'd acted against her. Clark could only give her a saddened look for the way things had turned out. Wishing it had been so much different.

**Later, In Clark's Loft**

"And Lead Paint saves the day, apparently." Quipped Lana Lang as she walked up the steps to Clark's Loft. Or rather, 'Fortress of Solitude' as it was sometimes known as.

Her words breaking the reason she was there out of his brooding over the latest events to happen in his life. "Lana!?"

"Wow, must have been in deep thought if you didn't hear me come up." Teased the girl somewhat light heartedly.

Clark let a sigh as he looked down at his hands. "Yeah. Just wishing things with Alicia hadn't turned out like they did."

A sympathetic smile came his way, not that he saw thanks to where his attention was. But then a thought occurred to the young man as he looked up at Lana with confusion in his eyes. "Why are you here, anyway? I mean… Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you but after what happened earlier, I figured you'd want to stay as far away as you could from anyone with abilities." He asked of her curiously.

"And give you even more time to come up with reasons to stay away from me because of your secret? I'm not gonna lie, part of me is disappointed but I've always suspected something was different with you."

She watched as he winced at her words and then asked her a question in a subdued voice. "Disappointed because I'm a freak?"

"What!? No!" Protested Lana as she came and knelt in front of him and capturing his head between her hands to ensure he would be looking at her and not at anything else.

"Clark, I'm disappointed because you couldn't, wouldn't, tell me your secret but could tell her. Someone you barely knew." Replied the young lady sadly.

"What made her so different that you could tell her but not me? Was it because she had an ability too?"

She desperately needed to know. And because of how she kept his head in her hands, Clark found it hard to be able to avoid her eyes. Sure, he could have easily gotten out of her grip but he found he couldn't. Or perhaps wouldn't as he was just so damned tired of keeping things from her. "It, it was part of why. Otherwise… I was too afraid and not allowed to tell you. No matter how much I wanted to tell you otherwise." He replied, hoping she would believe him and perhaps even understand.

"She knew what it was like to be cut off from things, even if I didn't fully understand why until later." Continued Clark while frowning at the thought of her parents and the poor way they had handled things with Alicia.

Lana stared at him for a long moment before saying anything. "You risk your life so much to save me and everyone else time and time again, and yet you're afraid? I don't understand, Clark."

She didn't need to ask why he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, having a good idea it was his parents' doing. And while she respected it, she felt that perhaps they had done a little damage in their drive to keep what Clark could do a secret. Even if they or Clark hadn't really realized that yet. Finally, he pulled away from her grip and walked to the window of his loft as he let out a breath. "I told you after Van that it would be okay if you were different and now that I know, its still okay, Clark. I just wish you had had more faith in me." She told him as it hurt that he hadn't had faith in her.

Turning around, Clark felt guilty for how he had managed to hurt Lana again. _That seems to be all I ever really do with her…_

"Lana… I've spent so much time hiding what I can do, being afraid of being found out and what could happen that it makes it hard for me to open up to anyone. I've had a few close calls in the last couple of years and I've felt so strongly for you for the longest time that I couldn't bear the thought of you walking out of my life for good. I was born with my gifts, Lana. Even if some of them I learned of later on as I grew older. But the fear is always there and now that you have an idea, my parents, my dad especially, are gonna be unhappy. And I'll have to worry about whether or not it puts you in danger. Another reason I was so afraid to tell you."

The thought of all that made him feel so damned helpless and he hated it more than anything. Lana stepped up to him with sadness written all over her. Part of her was happy to know he still clearly felt so strongly for her however. "Clark, I can take care of myself and you need to realize that. You need to be able to _TRUST _in me with that. Or there can be no hope between us."

For regardless of what she knew now, she couldn't be more then just a friend to him if he continued as he was. And that was something that could leave him truly alone as he clearly thought could happen. "I'll give you some time to think about it." She decided.

Seeing that he was torn over the whole affair and needed the time. And with that, Lana walked away while hoping and praying he made the decision that could lead to a lot of happiness. Clark watched her go as he began to think deeply about what had been said to him and exhaled. _Yeah, I'm really gonna need to think._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I could leave it like this but I believe I'll add one more chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Special thanks to Batman111893 for his guest review! Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Oh, well this is a surprise." Commented Lana lightly as Clark showed up just as she was closing up the Talon for the night.

Which had been the first time in a week since the whole thing with Alicia and her seeing him use his powers to save her that she'd seen him come into the Talon. Sure, she'd seen him at school but he had kept his distance from her. Which had hurt and she figured he most likely thought she needed space from him. Or was just seriously doing too much thinking about things. Something he did a little too much of as she had come to notice over the past couple of years. "Yeah, I uhh, I'm sorry about that. I just really needed to think since our talk that night." He replied in an apologetic manner.

"I thought it might have been something along those lines, Clark." Replied Lana with a small smile his way to show it was okay.

Not letting on to the fact it had hurt her as he didn't need that on his plate as well. "So, uhh… Need any help cleaning up?"

Lana looked at him with raised eyebrows and he winced. "S-Sorry. I figured this could be one way to show you a gift of mine. To kinda ease you into it, I guess?"

"Considering you suddenly appeared and then had heat come from your eyes of all things, I think easing me into things is a little late. By the way? I figured that was you who had set part of the Talon on fire last year."

He winced at that. "Yeah… That was kind of a new thing for me and at the time I had no real control over it. But that's in the past now." Informed the blushing young man.

Making the co-owner of the Talon a little curious. "Please don't ask, its still too embarrassing."

"Not gonna lie, you have me curious, Clark. But I'll let it go. For now."

He was thankful for that if the sigh of relief was any indication. "Okay… So aside from the Heat Vision, I also have Super Speed, Super Strength, Invulnerability for the most part, and X-Ray Vision." Began Clark, figuring he might as well just come out with it all.

Plus, he was so damned tired of keeping things from Lana as it was getting too damned exhausting on him. He hadn't even told his parents about this as Clark knew they were still a little over protective and wary considering the whole Alicia event. But knew at some point he would have too and deal with the problems that brought when he did. _That's gonna be so fun…_

Lana's eyebrows raised again over the listing of his abilities, the last one being a little alarming until she remembered the fact Clark was a gentleman. "Umm, kinda surprised you aren't trying to hide yourself. Not that it really would have worked. And I have to concentrate to use that last one."

"That's because I remembered that you're a Gentleman in Plaid and Flannel and wouldn't do something like that."

_Thank God for small favors._

Lana sat down in a chair and he joined her. "I'm surprised you're taking all this well."

"And I'm surprised you're being so open with me about all this so I'd say we're even." She replied with a small shrug.

He considered that for a moment and realized the girl he loves had a point. "Yeah, well, you already saw me in action with Alicia-"

"And with the whole Twisters thing." Broke in Lana helpfully.

"So I figured I might as well just come out and tell you some of the secret. That, and I'm tired of keeping it from you. But… At the same time, I'm not ready to share the other part of my secret just yet. So I hope you can give me time to be able to do so." Continued Clark smoothly.

Knowing at this point, it was pointless to even try and argue against the whole Twisters and him thing. "Clark, I figured that you were infected by the Meteors." She told him kindly.

Not caring at all about that as she told him once after the whole Van McNulty situation was thankfully over with. He sighed at that. "No, Lana, I'm not. I was born with these powers but the meteors do make me sick. Well… The green ones do anyway. The red ones make me into an uninhibited jackass." Clark replied a bit shame facedly.

Lana stared at him in surprise for a moment as that finally explained a few things for her. "Okay… You weren't infected, I believe you. And I'll wait for you to tell me the rest." Decided the Talon co-owner a few minutes later.

Having learned to be able to trust in Clark despite an issue here and there and knowing he wouldn't lie to her. Especially not now after the whole Alicia thing and seeing him in action. That he looked relieved by her words told Lana she had said the right thing. "Thanks, Lana."

She smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Clark."

_Maybe now that I know, maybe we can finally move past friends for good and truly be with one another…_

The fact there was red meteor rock in addition to green ones was troubling. But it also finally explained some of his less than stellar actions and made Lana take a vow to keep red ones as far from Clark as possible. As she had no desire to see that more jerkier side of him anytime soon. "So, Super Speed, huh?" She asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

Not having realized that they were holding hands and being surprised by it but accepting of it. Very accepting for that matter. "Yep!"

And right before her eyes, Lana watched a red and blue blur move about in the Talon. Cleaning up everything in sight much to her amazement. Seconds later, he was done and returned to normal with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Super Speed, always a handy thing to have for cleaning."

Lana couldn't help but grin in amusement as she laughed. "I'll say! I might have to hire you if that's the kind of talented cleaning skills I can expect from you."

Clark let out a fake gasp at her words. "My parents warned me of people like you." He said in mock seriousness that made her laugh again.

"Ooh, the Kents better watch out then." Teased the girl good naturedly.

Something that had him grinning in amusement over. "What would be the pay? A nickel? A dime? A quarter?"

"Clark Kent has jokes again, someone call Chloe."

"Hey, its not my fault you tend to miss some of the newer ones." He said good naturedly with that grin still in place.

Lana rolled her eyes at him but she could definitely say she was pleased with how things were going tonight where Clark was concerned. "I guess I'll have to make sure I don't miss any newer ones again. But as for pay, I was thinking kisses."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "As in the candy?"

Lana gave him a look with her head tilted to the side that had him quickly realizing what she really meant. "Oh! You mean the other kind of kiss." He remarked in surprise.

"Yep! Or would that be too soon?" Asked the young lady in concern.

But he merely shook his head. "Hmm… Too soon for kisses from Lana Lang? Never."

Smiling happily at that, she leaned over the table and kissed him. That he kissed back made her heart soar in absolute happiness. "I guess this means we're back together?" Clark asked moments after the kiss was over with.

"You better believe it, Mr. Kent. Just… Please don't hurt me again." Requested Lana seriously.

"I can't make promises, but I will do my best to not do that. I've learned my lessons from this year and last." He told her firmly.

_I guess I can't ask for more than that as nothing in life is truly guaranteed…_

"That's good, Mr. Kent, that's really good. I think that deserves another kiss."

"I'll happily accept that payment."

After that night, Clark was happier then he'd been in a long time of a while thanks to finally being able to be with Lana and not have to hide some things from her anymore. Of course, it took him nearly two months before he told his parents Lana knew part of his secret and neither were necessarily happy about it at first. But Martha was none the less happy that her son could be so open with Lana. It wouldn't be until closer to the end of the school year and interference from Jor-El again when he sent some poor girl to try and con him into going to his biological father that Clark finally told Lana the rest where his origins were concerned. And while it had blown her mind, she had nearly taken something heavy to his head over his belief he was at fault for causing her to lose her parents.

That didn't stop her though from taking a 2x4 to Jor-El's little puppet however and living to tell the tale of it. But thankfully, her involvement meant Clark wouldn't be stuck with Jor-El and Jonathan wouldn't be in a coma for awhile. Reminding the dead father that it should be Clark's choice and his alone to do what his biological father wants. And that Aunt Louise would be ashamed of him for trying to force things on his only son. Which had helped him to realize what a bastard he was being and eased up on Clark. Life from then on, was a happy one. Even with a few issues here and there.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope folks enjoyed this follow up. I know in a lot of fics, a lot of the women in Clark's life tends to have a negative reaction to his X-Ray Vision whether it be a non crossover fic or an actual crossover fic. So I decided to go against that and go with what I did with Lana in here. I probably could have dragged out the whole reveal scene between the two, but I felt it was better to go the way I did here. That, and it kinda just wrote itself. R and R!**


End file.
